


Lone wolf

by ISpeakBark



Series: We all Fall Down [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Hurt No Comfort, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISpeakBark/pseuds/ISpeakBark
Summary: For the first time in a long time Remus was completely and utterly alone. His pack was gone.





	Lone wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I have written any sort of fanfiction. Been sticking to mostly reading. I have been reading a lot and seeing a lot of awsome content on tumblr and was itching to write my own again and get some original content up on my Tumblr page. I thought I would give it a try. This takes place during the first full moon after the deaths of James and Lily. Please be kind and hope you enjoy.

Remus remembered the exact way he felt when his world started collapsing around him. It felt like just yesterday when everything he knew had fallen away leaving nothing but dispair in its wake. He remembered the night he lost everything.

The wind whipped around outside causing the old shack to creak and moan around him. He sat down on the bed dropping his head in his hands. He could feel the wolf clawing just beneath the surface. Soon he would become a blood thirsty, vicious monster and for the first time in a long time he was completely alone.

His pack was gone. Two dead and one a murderous traitor. He remembered when aurors stormed his small cottage. He felt his blood run cold when he heard the news. It was like his world stopped turning. He barely even remembered the questions they asked. Nothing felt real with the shock of such news. He finally in a soft voice had asked about James' and Lily's boy, Harry. On one hand he was happy the boy was alive and on the other hand he was now an orphan. He knew no one in their right mind would let him take Harry. With being a werewolf and his sporadic homelessness due to an inability to keep a job, Remus could only hope the boy was in good hands. 

Remus got up from the bed and started pacing. He felt restless and his skin hot and itchy. He didn't have much time until the moon claimed him and Moony took over. He couldn't help the involuntary wine that escaped his throat. He could still smell his pack within the shack. He could still smell his mate. His Sirius. Moony's Padfoot.

He had been in disbelief that Sirius could do such a thing. The last few months had been constant arguing between them. Yelling that filled the cottage they shared until they were both out of breath. Sirius had admitted to wondering if it was Remus that was the traitor. The accusation hurt, but he still didn't tell him what he was really up to and the missions for the Order he was on. Dumbledore had sworn him to secrecy. He could only beg and plead for Sirius to trust him.

The night that James, Lily and Peter we're killed, everything had come to a head and Sirius said he was leaving. That he couldn't take the lies and secrets. Remus begged him to understand. Begged him to stay, but was only met with the slamming of the front door and silence.

The shock of the news of his friends deaths was like a nightmare. James was for all intents and purposes Sirius' brother. His closest friend. James took Sirius in when he fled his abusive home. He was fiercely protective of James and never would have hurt him. Or Lily. He was Harry's godfather and adored his nephew with everything in him. Remus had no choice, but to believe it. The evidence was clear. The man he loved, Moony's mate was the spy. After all the accusations, it was him all along. 

Remus couldn't help the involuntary shudder that wracked his body. He made quick work of taking off his clothes and stashing them under a floor board for safe keeping along with his wand. He was greatful he was still allowed access to the shack. Not only was it a safe place to transform, but a roof over his head if he ever needed one.

He wrapped his arms around his middle as he felt like his bones were on fire. The first crack of bone pierced the air bringing him to his knees. His lengthening nails digging into the palm of his hands until the smell of blood permeated the air. He scratched at his arms as the fur starts to push through his flesh. He grunted as his bones snap and reform themselves. The last thing to go was his mind. He tried to hold on to it as long as he could, but eventually he gave into the wolf and he knew no more.

The wolf shook out his coat with a little wine as he sniffed the air. He walked around the shack as if looking for his pack. Looking for his mate. Moony became more agitated when he realized he was alone. 

He tipped his head back and a haunting howl ripped from his throat. 

The wolf was mourning. 

His pack was gone.  
His mate was gone.

For the first time in a long time he was completely alone and there was nothing man, nor wolf could to about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Would love feedback on what you all thought!
> 
>  
> 
> The story is cross posted on my Harry Potter Tumblr page [HERE](http://ispeakbark.tumblr.com/%20)  
> Feel free to come say hi!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
